The present invention relates to a sun visor for automotive vehicles and more particularly to the height adjustment feature of the sun visor. A sun visor consists essentially of a plate-shaped sun-visor body of approximately rectangular contour, which has a longitudinal edge zone with an embedded mounting shaft that extends approximately parallel to that edge of the sun-visor body. The sun-visor body is swingably mounted on that shaft.
Cars are customarily provided with sun visors which can be swung down to their use position. The visors are arranged at the upper edge of the windshield and are swung down to cover the upper portion of the windshield when needed. Sun visors are of only limited utility since they are capable only of covering the upper portion of the windshield. Known sun visors are not tall enough to protect sufficiently against the rays of a very low sun, to protect against driver dazzle, such as is frequently present in the early morning and evening hours and when climbing hills.
Federal Republic of Germany published application DE-OS No. 24 00 784 describes a sun visor in which the region of protection against dazzle can be extended downward by a supplementary visor body which is pivotally attached to the lower longitudinal edge of the main sun-visor body. The supplementary visor body, however, subsantially increases the cost of the sun visor and when swung down, it can also constitute a considerable obstacle to the vision of the driver of the vehicle.
Federal Republic of Germany Application DE-OS No. 22 58 005 shows a sun-visor body with a pocket-shaped cutout which is open at its lower edge. Within the cutout, there is a dazzle protection shield, which can be pulled downward. This increases the region of protection against dazzle that can be afforded by the sun-visor body when it is in the downward direction. As has been shown by tests, however, such a sun visor is not practical. In particular, it is difficult to slit the sun-visor body practically over its entire length and width and to guide the dazzle-protection shield so it will be free of canting within the slit.